Character Idea/Peru/CROATIAISTHEBEST
Appearance This is an idea from CROATIAISTHEBEST, and he really wants this in Head soccer. Peru wil have brown skin and blue eyes, and he will wear a coat with some symbol on it. When his power bar is charged, he will turn into an Inca's god Titicaca, a llama will come along and he will jump on it. The llama will spit green slime (similiar to zombie mask's) every 4 seconds. __TOC__ Power Shots Peru 3 will have two power shots, and a counter attack: Llama Shot - Ground Shot Peru will say "Llama llama", and a crowd of jumping llamas will appear. 3 of them are red and have the ball. If any of llamas stomp the opponent, he will be buried in the ground, and it is a 100% goal for Peru, and if he blocks all of the red llamas, the last one will spit the green slime on the opponent again. Machu Picchu Shot - Air Shot A pyramid similiar to Machu Picchu will show up and Peru will jump on top of it. Then, two holes will appear on it, and you could see that two cannons are coming out of them. The cannons will shoot 5 arrows each, and your opponent has to kick all of them. the two of them has the ball, but they are randomly positoned. If the opponent is hit by an arrow, he will explode and it is a 100% goal for Peru. If he kicks all of the arrows, and he blocks the two of the arrows that has the ball, he will explode in the air for 4 seconds. The Sun God Shot - counter attack The Inca pyramid will appear once again, and Peru will jump on top of it. Then, you could see that Peru raises a wand and a yellowish-orange ball will appear in front of him. It will turn into a light beam that strikes the opponent for 1.5 secs, and then he will shot a ball covered with the beam. This counter is similiar to Georgia's counter, only it shoots to the ground at 45°. Unlock Requirements You have to win 50 headcups with 26 characters for each one. Costume Parrot costume (C rank). It is a parrot on the top of the top hat. There can go some music notes out of its mouth sometimes: POWER +2 SPEED +1 DASH +3 JUMP +0 KICK +2 Αρχείο λήψης-1448085155.jpg Flag_of_Peru.svg.png|the flag of Peru 158px-Flag_of_Peru_(state).svg.png|Peru has three flags 158px-Flag_of_Peru_(war).svg.png|the third flag Trivia - In the past, The Incas lived at the Peruvian territory, and they mostly used llamas for carrying their luggage and stuff. - Titicaca is the Peruan Sun god, that is why's Peru turning in it (him?) - Machu Picchu is a famous Inka's pyramid, that is why it's in the air shot. - Lamas has to spit all the time because of their metabolism. - There is also a lot of parrots in Peru, that is why is there a parrot costume. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:CROATIAISTHEBEST Category:Archived Ideas